Endlich
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Also, ja, das ist nicht meine erste FanGeschichte, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht besonders gut. Es geht hier um Ron und Hermine. Süßer kleiner OneShot. Bitte kommentiert!


Also ich besitze Harry Potter nicht und auch keinen der Charaktere und... joa, jetzt kann es ja losgehen...

**Na endlich!**

Es war ein warmer Samstag Anfang Mai und Harry, Ron und Hermine lagen unten am See und erholten sich von einer langen Schulwoche. Hermine las in einem dicken Buch, Harry döste unter einem Baum und Ron beobachte die weißen Watte-Wölkchen, die am Himmel entlangzogen. Es war sogar warm genug um im See schwimmen zu gehen, was auch viele Schüler taten.

Plötzlich legte Hermine ihr Buch beiseite und stand auf. Ron schaute sie an, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. _Ich liebe es, wie ihr lockiges Haar im Wind weht..._ dachte Ron zu sich selbst und verfluchte sich dann gleich selbst dafür, so etwas zu denken. „Ich gehe zum See und kühle mich etwas ab." sagte sie. Ron errötete. Wollte sie etwa schwimmen gehen? Musste sie sich dafür denn nicht aus...? „Willst du denn nicht mitkommen? Harry schläft ja..." Ron wurde noch röter. Jetzt wollte sie auch noch mit _ihm_ schwimmen gehen? „Um... Ich gehe etwas mit den Füßen rein, ja..." antwortete er schließlich. „Das meine ich doch!" sagte sie und Ron wurde noch röter, als er daran dachte, was er gedacht hatte. Doch dann stand er auf und sie gingen zusammen hinunter zum See.

_Zusammen._ Das wäre er mit Hermine am liebsten immer. Seit Jahren war er in sie verliebt. Immer wenn er sie ansah, dachte er wie hübsch sie doch war und bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es ihr mit ihm niemals so gehen würde. Für sie war er ihr bester Freund und nicht mehr. Das wusste er ganz genau.

Doch Hermine dachte da ein wenig anders. Sie war mindestens so lange in Ron verliebt, wie er in sie. Sie liebte es besonders, wenn sein rotes Haar, das ihm über die Ohren und ins Gesicht fiel, im Wind wehte oder wenn er sie mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen ansah. Sie spürte Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als sie mit ihm zusammen den Weg zum See hinunterspazierte.

_Zusammen._ Das wäre sie mit Ron am liebsten immer. Irgendwo mit ihm allein. Nur sie beide. Doch natürlich wusste sie, dass Ron sie als seine beste Freundin sah und nicht als mehr. Und das würde wohl immer so bleiben. Doch wenn sie nur in seiner Nähe sein konnte, akzeptierte sie alles.

Sie hatten das Seeufer erreicht. Sie zogen ihre Schuhe und Socken aus und krempelten ihre Hosen hoch. Unter Rons Hose kamen seine muskulösen Beine zum Vorschein. Ron war sehr gut gebaut, fand sie. Er war gutaussehend und viele Mädchen der Schule hatten begonnen sich für ihn zu interessieren. Ron hatte es nicht gemerkt.

Als sie mir ihren Zehenspitzen das Wasser berührten durchfuhr sie eine Gänsehaut. Es war eiskalt. Doch sie gewöhnten sich daran. „Hey aufgepasst!" rief Hermine und spritzte Ron eine Riesenladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Zuerst war er völlig perplex, doch dann begannen sie beide zu lachen und Ron spritzte zurück. Sie begannen eine wilde Wasserschlacht, bis Hermine plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor, auf Ron fiel und sie beide ins Wasser platschten. Es war kalt, doch ihnen beiden wurde schnell heiß, als sie merkten, dass sie einander umklammernd aufeinander lagen. Ihre Köpfe waren hochrot.

Ron spürte, wie er begann immer röter zu werden. Hier lagen sie aufeinander im See. Am liebsten wollte er sie küssen. Sie sah so süß aus... Ihr nasses, aber lockiges Haar hing in sein Gesicht herab und er starrte in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen. Nie mehr wollte er sie loslassen. Doch als er merkte, was er tat, erschrak er und zwang sich zu einem Lachen, als hätte er diese Gedanken nie gehabt und als wäre alles ein furchtbar lustiger Spaß gewesen.

Hermine war traurig als er sie losließ. Am liebsten hätte sie für immer dort mit ihm gelegen, in seine blauen Augen geschaut, ihn geküsst... Doch natürlich konnte die ganze Schule sie sehen und außerdem war Ron ja nicht in sie verliebt. Also stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein. „Gehen wir zurück zu Harry und machen ihn nass?" fragte Ron. „Na klar!" antwortete sie und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Beide waren traurig und in Gedanken versunken. Dieser Augenblick hätte anders enden sollen. Oder besser _gar nicht_ enden sollen.

„Uäh, nein, geht weg!" schrie Harry, nachdem Ron und Hermine ihre Köpfe über ihm geschüttelt und ihn nassgespritzt hatten. Alle drei lachten. „Gehen wir wieder ins Schloss?" fragte Hermine „Ich würde gerne noch mal in die Bibliothek gehen." – „Typisch." meinte Ron „Aber ich würde mir auch gerne etwas Trockenes anziehen." Und so gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Am nächsten Wochenende war das Wetter umgeschlagen. Es war kühl und regnete und die Gryffindors verbrachten ihre Zeit im kuscheligen, warmen Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Hermine hatten ihre Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt und Harry war zum Quidditch-Training gegangen. Er tat allen Leid, doch das Training war trotz des miesen Wetters nicht abgesagt worden.

Hermine blickte in den Kamin und sah den prasselnden Flammen zu. Ron war mit seinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Plötzlich kam von ihm ein kleines, verzweifeltes Stöhnen. „Ich schaff's nicht. Snape stellt einfach zu schwere Fragen." – „Ach, Ron, das ist doch ganz leicht." Sagte Hermine und beugte sich über seinen Aufsatz. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie Ron war, und wandte sich rasch ab. Sie errötete. Und sie merkte nicht, dass auch Ron ebendies tat. Denn natürlich hatte auch er es gemerkt. „Soll... soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Hermine schließlich. „Das musst du..." sagte Ron dankbar und lehnte sich zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer, bis auf Hermine und Ron. Harry war sofort ins Bett gegangen, als er vom Training mit missmutigem Blick zurückgekehrt war. „Ich bin fertig mit deinem Aufsatz." meinte Hermine und gab ihn Ron zurück. Dieser legte sich die Hände auf die Augen und seufzte erleichtert „Danke, Hermine, ich liebe dich...".

Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er gesagt hatte. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis er es verstand. Doch dann kroch die Bedeutung seiner Worte in sein Bewusstsein und sein Gesicht wurde heiß. Es war noch nie so heiß gewesen. Es brannte. Er blickte zu Hermine. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Sie war entsetzt. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Kopf war hochrot. Sie starrte ihn an.

Hatte sie richtig gehört? Er _liebte_ sie. Nein, das hatte er nur wegen den Hausaufgaben gesagt. Das hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun. Sie waren beste Freunde. Trotzdem zauberten die Worte ihr unbeschreibliches Glück und tausende bunte Schmetterlinge in den Bauch. Sie freute sich. Und sie spürte wie sie knallrot wurde. Doch er war auch rot. Das konnte sie sehen. Entsetzen stand in seinem Gesicht, als ob er schockiert war, dies gesagt zu haben. Diese Worte bei romantischem Feuerschein und kuscheligen Knautschsesseln. Beim lauschigen Knistern der Flammen. Vielleicht war es die Wahrheit. Vielleicht war es ihm nicht nur herausgerutscht. Sie konnte es versuchen. Jetzt oder nie. Wenn er es nicht ernst meinte konnte sie es auch als Scherz dastehen lassen. Sie musste es tun...

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ron" sagte sie leise und lächelte. Rons Eingeweide tanzten Samba. Plötzlich musste er grinsen. Meinte sie das etwa ernst? Das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein Scherz! Aber vielleicht... auch nicht... ? „Wirklich?" fragte er, bevor er darüber nachdachte. Schon wieder schockiert von sich selbst errötete er noch mehr. Wenn das stimmte, war er der glückliche Mensch auf der Welt...

_Dieses Grinsen. Ich glaube, er hat nur Spaß gemacht. Was soll ich tun? _Hermine dachte nach. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss. Er _hatte _Spaß gemacht. Doch sie wollte nicht länger mit dem Geheimnis leben. Sie würde es ihm jetzt sagen. _Jetzt und hier._

Sie sah plötzlich ernst aus. Hatte sie seine Freude bemerkt? Hatte sie nur Spaß gemacht? „Wirklich." Sagte sie dann todernst „Ich bin schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt." Und dann rannte sie weg. Sie stürmte durch das Portraitloch und verschwand. Er wusste nicht, warum sie rannte, aber er freute sich. Er hatte noch nie so viel Glück auf einmal erlebt. Es war unglaublich. Dann stürmte er ihr nach.

Er fand sie weinend neben einer Statue sitzend. Sein Herz pochte wie wild. „Hermine! Warum weinst du?" fragte er besorgt. „Geh weg, Ron. Ich muss jetzt allein sein..." – „Aber ich dachte... dachte du lie..." – „Ron! GEH!" Die Worte schmerzten in seinen Ohren, in seinem Herzen. Er würde nicht gehen. Nicht ehe sie aufhörte zu weinen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. Mit rasendem Puls ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Sie ließ ihren Schluchzern freien Lauf und umklammerte Ron. Sie könnte hier für immer so mit ihm sitzen. „Ich... weiß, dass... du niemals – niemals in mich verliebt sein wirst... A-aber ich musste es dir jetzt sagen, ich h-hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten..." – „Hermine, ich..." – „Können wir Freunde bleiben? Bitte... Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" – „HERMINE! Nun hör' mir doch zu!" Sie verstummte. Was hatte er denn nun zu sagen? Dass er sie nie mehr wiedersehen wollte? Dass er damit nicht umgehen konnte? Schlimmer, dass er eine Freundin hatte? Sie wollte es nicht hören... Sie konnte es nicht hören... „Es gibt etwas, was ich dir schon ewig habe sagen wollen." Seine Stimme klang leise und angenehm „Und zwar genau das, was ich eben im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt habe. Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen." Wow. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich stehe ziemlich auf dich, weißt du...?" Das war zu viel des Guten. Ihr Herz explodierte. Sie lächelte.

Endlich war es raus. Und er hatte sich nie so gut gefühlt. Das war einfach unglaublich. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, versanken in ihnen und saßen einige Momente nur so da. Dann fasste Ron einen nächsten, mutigen Entschluss. Er schloss die Augen und küsste sie. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Er hatte das richtige getan. Sie küssten sich noch eine Weile, ganz verloren in ihren Gedanken und Träumen. Dann, als sie eine Uhr zwei Uhr morgens schlagen hörten, beendeten sie ihre Knutscherei. „Gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich bin müde..." – „Okay."

Bevor sie ins Bett gingen gaben sie sich noch gegenseitig Gute-Nacht-Küsschen und verschwanden dann in ihre Schlafsäle. Sie hatten beschlossen, miteinander zu gehen. Sie würden kein Geheimnis daraus machen, aber Harry sollte der erste sein, der es erfuhr. Beide stiegen mit einem breiten Grinsen uns Bett und versanken in ihren eigenen, süßen Träumen.

Bitte schreibt mir eifrig Kommentare, ich freue mich über alles!


End file.
